The 'Beautiful' Drawing! VincentxSephiroth
by 11tiggers
Summary: What happens when you draw something, and it comes to life? Coincidence that this exact thing happens to Vincent who can't help falling inlove with the man, well it's no or go for Vincent and this 'unknown' character.


**VincentxSephiroth**

**Yes so anyways this is my first proper FanFic, requested by my lil sister [as she loves Vinnie] and well i love Sephy hehe xD This is gunna be a one shot for me so no multiple chapters hehe, just a short...ish, yaoi [boyxboy] Story ^^. Look out for more of my FanFic's as there not all Yaoi, as some might be Normal [boyxgirl] anyways 11tiggers now presents her first...ever...FanFic...of...VinniexSephy :D ENJOY!**

**P.S ~ No Yaoi sex in this one hehe, though the odd kiss and hug wll be added, i need to become a lil better before i can do anything more advanced ^^**

**~ Also i refer to the two characters as Sephy and Vinnie.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vinnie sat down and slowly reached underneath his bed, his hand searching and wavering about for something. A slight grin came upon his face as he dragged out a piece of paper along with a pencil. He chucked himself onto his bed with his feet dangling over the side, i mean Vinnie not wearing his crimson cape, deffinitly showed his 4 pack and it was all because of his tight black shirt he was wearing. Vinnie studied the paper, after a few seconds his pencil made direct contact with the paper and he slowly drifted the pencil drawing a man with long silky hair and....WOMENS CLOTHES! Okay so cross-dressing might have been Vinnie's cup of tea when he was five years old, but now him drawing a unknown man wearing women clothing and stiletto shoes, that was....weird.

'Ah hah, done...now what should i call my beautiful creation.' Vinnie said proud.

Suddenly sparks flew from the paper, Vinnie started panicking wondering if it was gunna catch on fire or just burst into pieces. Vinnie just stared at his masterpiece as it fell to the ground in ashes. He stood there his hands still looking like that it was holding an invisible piece of paper, shaking slightly he picked up his pencil that he dropped to the ground. Then a load crashing noise came from outside of his hotel door, there was a small muttering:

'DAMN, and these panties are just getting to uncomfortable for me to keep transporting in, it's ridicolous, next time i am going for the girl boxers.' Sighed an unknown person.

Vinnie creaked open the wooden, hotel room door, and peaked outside. There stood a man...cross-dressing...with long, silver hair (coincidence). The man brushed himself down, and tidyed his hair up, still not recognizing Vinnie he shouted randomly out loud:

'HELLO WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT, I AM SEPHY -LONG PAUSE- THE CROSS-DRESSER PHANTOM...-evil laugh-.'

'Oh My God, my creation...it's...alive.' Vinnie stuttered confused.

Sephy turned around and saw Vinnie, who just stared in amazement.

'Listen you, if you want your eyes to fall out, you're doing a great job about it.' Sephy said pointing at Vinnie.

'Oh...uhhh.' Vinnie stopped staring.

'Well invite me in..atleast...tut...tut...tut...people these days...no manners.' Sephy said as he intruded into Vinnie's hotel room.

Vinnie shut the door still amazed by what he see's, he has never seen a guy sooooo...imfeminate. Sephy walked over to the mirror above Vinnie's chest of draws and looked at himself concerned.

'Geez, all this travelling and i forgot to bring my hair straighteners, oh damn now i have got a kink in my hair.' Sephy sighed while playing around with his hair.

Vinnie thought this man was beautiful, an aspect of beauty, he adored the way he was (apart from the cross-dressing part) Vinnie gathered the guts together and stepped up towards Sephy, he turned around and slowly kissed the beautiful man on the lips, Sephy instantly pushed himself away from contact of the two of there lips touching.

'GOD MAN, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, I'M NOT THAT BEAUTIFUL................WELL...............MAYBE!' Sephy shouted and flattered himself.

'You are the most georgeous man i have ever seen.' Vinnie replied, staring once again.

'Oh damn it, i have had enough, ummmmm, thing, you, man, bring me some of your finest clothes...including boxers.' He emphasised.

Vinnie rushed over and dragged out a blue, old, turk uniform along with some black, shiny shoes. Sephy stared at the uniform, as if to expect something more.

'Cotton.....you expect me to wear cotton, oh nevermind, now tell me...wheres your bathroom?' Sephy questioned.

Vinnie pointed to a door near the left of the room, as soon as Sephy entered the bathroom and shut the door, Vinnie paced up and down on the murky carpet for some reason he seemed tense and if he was tense now, you wait until Sephy comes out of the bathroom and on that note he steps out of the bathroom, Vinnie turned around and gasped. Sephy only bovered with putting boxers and trousers on, so that left him topless.

'Ummmmm....errrrrr...what did you do with the shirt and suit jacket?' Vinnie spluttered.

'Oh well you see, it's quite funny really, i put the boxers and trousers on and they were fine, but the shirt and jacket suit irritated me so i didn't bother.' Sephy answered clearly.

Vinnie shocked and kind of disturbed ran over to the cupboard and rumaged through the shirts to find a 'non-cotton' one. Sephy stopped Vinnie by resting a hand on his shoulder, he forced Vinnie around and kissed him passionaltly on the lips. Their tongues met and and the whole kiss was quite something, Sephy took a hold of Vinnie and took a step back making them both fall onto the bed, Vinnie (while on top of Sephy and kissing him) reached underneath his bed and found an object which looked like an artificial penis. Sephy felt something plasticy touch his backside and had an instant reaction to it. He bounced of the bed and said:

'You gotta be joking if you think i am sticking that up my arse.'

Vinnie layed there hoping for Sephy to come back over and give it another try, instead Sephy ran out of the room and opened up is transporter.

'Dammit, even trying to be a man is dangerous, from now on being like a woman is much more safe.' Sephy said relieved as he transported to another unknown world.

Vinnie just sat up on the bed with a look of dissapointment.

'Well if this is gunna happen everytime i draw a person...i am just gunna have to draw a person more kinkier.' Vinnie smiled.

**The End**

**Well there you have it my first FanFic, oh yes VinniexSephy could happen, but i think that could result to pedophilia. xD = Sephy: 300 years old, Vinnie: 27 years old xDDDD {NOT ACCURATE AGES}!**

**~11tiggers**

**xoxoxox **


End file.
